


Emoticons

by orphan_account



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emoticons, M/M, Shipper!Sam, Texting, The Hunter Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My addition to Castiel's adorable "I love texting" ramble. Dean receives Castiel's text with Claire's number and decides to answer it. And Sam totally knows what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emoticons

_448-555-678 (Claire’s number) :) :P :D ;) :-) :3 :* <3_

Dean really didn’t know how to actually react. He smiled slightly at his friend’s dorkiness, and the plain adorableness (he really didn’t have another word for it – at least none other that would yeall out CASDEAN in Sam’s mocking voice) of Castiel’s texting abilities.

The emoticons were extremely unnecessary – there was no need to add six different smiley signs to point out … well, whatever Cas wanted to point out. He didn’t even know what the one the last two smileys meant. Was that a face with boobs attached to them? And what was that star meant to represent, anyway? Some girls he hooked up with wrote it next to their numbers, so it had to be something flirty or sexy, not that Cas would probably know. He most likely thought it meant some kind of a happy emotion.

And what was with the –  _gulp_  – heart in the end? He was no idiot, he could see the plain shape of it (and blushed immensly when he saw it). He couldn’t keep his eyes of it, trying to think of a sensible reason why Cas added it. Surely he knew it was meant to represent something romantic …

… right?

 _Damn it_ _, Cas_ , he thought and shook his head. Of course the angel didn’t think of it as romantic. He was probably trying to be poetic about how he was grateful for Dean’s life, or maybe a way of telling that his sould is still pure, and there isn’t any soul emoticons. At least, not that Dean would know.

So no, Cas was definitely not trying to hint on anything romantic. And Dean shouldn’t be angry, or sad. Because it wasn’t the angel’s fault for making Dean feel all of those stupid feelings.

He bit his lip and decided upon a reply.

_Thanks, Cas._

Not emoticon. He wasn’t in the mood. His thumb hovered over the send button, but he stopped himself from pressing it.

"What the hell," Dean mumbled to himself, pressed on a few more buttons, and sent of the message.

***

Castiel’s phone announced a new message. Sam raised an eyebrow at him from across the table, and Castiel looked equally confused as he retrieved his phone.

_Thanks, Cas ;) <3_

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked, mildly amused as he saw Castiel’s face light up with glee.

"Nothing," Castiel said and put his phone on the table. Sam glanced at it and just barely caught a heart emoticon before the screen darkened.

"Oh, I’m sure," he said, chuckling to himself.

 _These two are pathetic,_  he thought to himself.  _Absolutely pathetic._


End file.
